Secrets of Death
by FrozenLilly
Summary: What if Esme's daughter didn't die?


Secrets of Death

By: Jane Brookes

I walked down the street slowly. "Breathe, breathe." I whispered glancing down an alleyway. It was dark, secretive. My breath quickened along with my pace. I had to get back to the orphanage before midnight. I looked down at my plastic rip off watch and it read 11:43. Shoot. "Just get to the window and into the bed." I said, trying to reassure myself. I could just spot the tower of the church when I started to run. "The church lies about a mile away from the orphanage. Run so fast and you'll get there with 2 minutes to spare." I said to myself again, quickening my stride. I had a habit of thinking out loud when I was alone, so I felt less alone. About fifteen yards into the back road leading to the orphanage, I stopped. I don't know why but all of a sudden I felt a shiver run down my spine. I looked around me, my breath stuck to my throat like Louisiana humidity. I couldn't help myself, my feet wouldn't move. I forced my voice to work and whispered shakily "Calm down, what's your problem Lannie, you're no wimp; you beat up 'The Bully'! Move!" I slowly lifted my foot and set it down again, loosening my fright with the warbled words.

"Oh but Lannie, you do need to be afraid." A sinister voice sounded right by my ear. I whipped my head around and looked in that general direction. Nothing. I frowned. "Lannie. Don't be brave, I want you frightened, you'll taste better that way." the voice sounded in the other ear. I frantically looked that way. Nothing. "I want to force your death on you, make you beg and plead to be spared." I looked behind me and still nothing.

"I'm not afraid of you!" I screamed into the air, willing to risk another step down the street.

"Oh sweetie, that was the worst thing you could have possibly said." The voice sounding almost disappointed. I shivered as I felt a hand run up my spine and grab my long brown hair. The hand yanked down quickly and I fell to my knees uttering a short shriek. The other hand slapped my face and a beautiful woman appeared before me. I couldn't help what happened next. My vision blurred with tears and my mind faded into a distant memory.

_"Mommy! Look at my frosting!" A 5 year old Lannie screamed, frosting covering her face to look like a beard and mustache. The woman laughed and touched her frosted finger to Lannie's nose. Lannie burst into hysterical giggles and wiped her hand down her mother's face. Her mom wiped the cream frosting from her eyes and lips and smiled at the beaming Lannie. She then proceeded to smooth a layer of frosting over a chocolate cake. Lannie reached up and pinched off a piece of the spongy cake and slid it into her mouth slyly. Lannie's mother snatched at her arm and picked her up._

_"Aha! I have finally caught the nasty cake robber!" She cried out, swooping Lannie around the kitchen as the toddler shrieked with laughter. _

_"Mommy?" Lannie sighed. _

_"What is it my little thief?" Her mom replied, setting her down on the kitchen counter. _

_"Mommy? Can we invite Rosie over?" Lannie questioned sweetly. Lannie's mom glanced out the window to the little blonde 6 year old and nodded reluctantly. "Yay!" Lannie cried, hopping off the counter to head out the door. _

_"Wait a minute you!" her mother called, snatching her up and rubbing a towel down Lannie's face. "Now you may go." The toddler, with a little pout, poked her frosting less face and sighed._

_"Are you going or not?" Lannie's mother questioned. Lannie smiled and leapt out the door. _

"You?" I whispered, tears making me sound weak and fragile. I struggled against her grip and felt my wrist snap. The woman looked at me puzzled and leaned her all too familiar face close so I could smell peppermint and hazelnut. Her red eyes glinted in the moonlight and looked like pools of blood. "Don't hurt me." I whispered, wincing when her hand twisted my wrist.

"Why would I ever do that?" She cried sarcastically. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I secretly hated myself for showing such weakness, but this woman, why?

"Well make it quick." I said closing my eyes.

"No." She said forcefully, and sinister. Her hand twisted my hand harder and I felt multiple bones cracking. I screamed with pain and more tears leaked out of my green eyes.

"Stop it!" I screamed and she slapped me hard on the cheek. "Don't you know me?" I shrieked hysterically. She pushed her hand to my neck and squeezed. My lungs screamed in protest and my other hand pulled and scratched at her pale hand. My vision became fuzzy and blurred. Her other hand released my mangled hand and picked me up of the ground. Her hand drifted off my neck and rested on the side of my head leaning it sideways. I felt her sweet breath brush against my neck. She then pressed her lips to my neck. Suddenly extremely hot pain pierced my skin. I felt my energy bleeding out of me. The pain hurt, it felt like I was freezing to death. Like I had a thousand needles, sticking into me all at once. Why I was in the iron maiden, bleeding out the holes left and killing myself by repositioning and struggling. I was moving all those needles, letting them scrape through my body. Just let me die… "Rosie!" I whispered.

Rosalie let the corpse fall to the ground. A breeze ruffles her blonde hair and she sighed. Sweet blood always made her feel giddy. Esme appeared beside her. "Rosalie I –" Esme gasped and cried out. "Rosalie!"

Rosalie glanced at Esme who had fallen to her knees next to the corpse.

"What?" Rosalie said indifferently.

"This was my, my…" Esme fell onto Lannie, letting her feel the cold of this girl. A girl she had barley known. "My daughter." Esme breathed.

_**Headline: Major car wreck. Two persons wreck, bodies not recovered.**_


End file.
